


Las Crónicas de Astoria.

by SirBugMcguiness



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirBugMcguiness/pseuds/SirBugMcguiness
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que fue de Thomas Reyne después su muerte, excepto quizá él mismo. Entre política, guerra, magia, familia y amor, mucho puede ocurrir. Y escoger nunca es fácil, mucho menos cuando el mundo te enseña el por qué todos pelean, pero no sabes por qué peleas tú. La historia trata de los 8 años de guerra donde Thomas llega a Astoria, y todo lo que le ocurrió entre tanto.





	1. Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Un archiarbol es un arbol del tamaño de un edificio. Son todos antiguos Nemetones de más de 5000 años de edad. Ricos en magia y tierra fertil, han llegado a obtener ese tamaño. Son los hogares de los chamanes, que los cubren con runas para evitar incendios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas es salvado de las garras de Alexander Reyne, solo para ser devuelto a la vida en otro cuerpo... y dar comienzo a la aventura de su vida.

En lo alto del archiarbol, yacía un cofre con los huesos de un joven chico que deseó vivir y le entregaron la muerte. Se llamaba Thomas. Alexander Reyne, un hombre que deseaba ser amo y señor del rayo para derrocar a los otros espíritus y tener completo control del mundo espiritual, separó su alma y sus recuerdos de su cuerpo y los guardó en cofres separados en el archiarbol, para que nunca pudiera encontrarlos. Sin embargo, en la guerra, los rumores corrían de que el último Reyne yacía en el castillo, y que él podría volver de nuevo, con ayuda de un antiguo aliado. Las Espadas de Reyne, un grupo de elite revolucionaria mágica, tenía la misión de recuperar los huesos, el alma y los recuerdos. Mientras un escuadrón iba por los huesos, otro desactivaba las defensas, los centinelas y derribaba guardias. Muchos más clanes se unieron al gobierno del renegado Reyne que su legítimo heredero, así que la seguridad no era poca, pero lo lograron. Al buscar los huesos, los encontraron a lo alto de aquel archiarbol, sin embargo, era una trampa. Al intentar alcanzar los huesos, la rama completa se movió. Tenía una forma extraña: Sobresalía de un costado del árbol y se encorvaba hacia arriba, con más ramas de extraña forma uniéndose en ellas: Era un golem. El rugido del enorme Golem los hizo caer, pero pudieron estabilizarse en su propio cuerpo, y también, coordinarse para evitar que pudiese atacarlos en su propio cuerpo mientras tomaban los huesos y los colocaban en una mochila-cofre. En ese momento, la larga cola del Golem con forma de dragón se sacudió y los lanzó volando al árbol. Con el uso de runas, lograron traspasar la densa corteza y llegar al interior. Los níveles más altos estaban llenos de trofeos que agrandaban el ego de Alexander. Habían cabezas, armas legendarias, runas, grimorios, enciclopedias, flores cultivadas. Tantas cosas de valor inconmensurable… todo porque este lugar era el asiento del clan Reyne. La activación del Golem sacudía el árbol pero nada caía. Y los guardias entraban, que, a pesar de la cantidad, pudieron derribar. Sin embargo, algo los detenía: Los Kitsune. Los dos asesinos de Alexander. Rápidos, fríos, feroces. Portaban máscaras de obsidiana y oro, con forma de zorro. Fue un duelo sangriento, donde tenían todas las de perder hasta que la mitad del escuadrón se sacrificó por retener a los feroces Kitsune. Podían sentir la vida desvanecerse de sus camaradas mientras avanzaban por el archiarbol. Al llegar al Alma, un pasillo largo les esperaba, y uno al dar un paso, combustionó instantaneamente. Una runa en el suelo. Habían runas por todos lados, camufladas, escondidas a simple vista como trampas devastadoras. Los especialistas en defensa se colocaron su piel más dura, mientras atravesaban las runas. Pero, mientras más avanzaban, más difícil era. Cayó uno, y luego el otro, a unos metros del cofre con el alma. El más veloz de todos, ágil y lleno de gracia como el viento, se lanzó, pero perdió con ello un brazo. Un sacrificio válido para poder escapar.  
Se vieron obligados a lanzarse de un acantilado hacia el vacío de las ramas y las oscuridad, con trampolines de hojas que dificultarían una clara salida, pero lo hicieron. Los que quedaban en ese momento, se vieron suspendidos, más lentos. Del rabillo del ojo, Alexander Reyne observaba mientras su bastón canalizaba el hechizo que detenía su caída. Entonces, de todos los exteriores del árbol, arqueros con flechas prepararon y dispararon. El asedio era un desfile de fuegos artificiales sin explotar, que penetraban en su objetivo despiadadamente. En un intento por proteger los dos cofres, una runa se iluminó en el cuerpo de dos Espadas a punto de morir. Sus cuerpos se transformaron en un portal que succionó al último miembro vivo y a los cofres. Sin embargo, este último sufrió de graves heridas antes de pasar. Cayó en un inmenso lago, sin embargo, lo hizo en la sección más cercana a los Revolucionarios. El Sabio lo esperaba. Lo sacó del agua y viendo sus heridas, supo que no podía sobrevivir, así que le dio un dulce adiós al calmar su dolor antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre. El luto iría luego; era hora de moverse. Los huesos fueron envueltos en seda fina, bendecida con agua de lluvia de verano. Fue llevado a una zona volcánica, donde lo lanzaron a un lago de agua hirviendo. Presenciando el ritual, estaba un hombre alto, de pelo negro, en sus casi 30’s. Levantó la mano y el viento causó un huracán en el agua. Él y el sabio separaron las propiedades de cada elemento, para develar el producto final. Al abrir la tela, Thomas Reyne yacía desnudo, vivo, pero sin alma. Fue entonces, y solo entonces, que el cofre del alma fue abierto y tomado por el sabio. El alma la envolvió en agua, casi como una pastilla, y la dejó en su boca. Entonces, los ojos de Thomas brillaron, sus venas se ilúminaron, y su cuerpo cogió color, pero no estaba despierto aún. Fue llevado por un cuarteto de hombres hacia su nueva habitación, donde lo acostaron, en espera a su despertar. No mucho después, Thomas abrió los ojos.


	2. Reintroducción.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas debe adaptarse de nuevo a su cultura, y comenzar a aceptar su nuevo papel en la guerra.

First and Seventh  
Al despertar, se sentía desorientado, e incluso, desconcertado por la falta de una extremidad. Estaba desnudo, y no se molestó ni siquiera por buscar ropa, salió por la puerta e intentó escabullirse, pero de nada sirvió, porque ya había alguien para detener sus pasos. Era más alto que él, de casi dos metros, y vestía un ropajes que no consideraría modernos, pero sin duda, no eran parte de la cultura a la que él pertenecía.  
—Has despertado. —La tranquilidad en su voz no le traía confianza de ninguna manera.  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? —Retrocedió de vuelta a la seguridad de la habitación, y sin embargo, le siguió y detuvo su movimiento falló estrepitosamente, todo por no recordar que le faltaba un brazo—.  
—Thomas, debes tranquilizarte, por favor. Estás a salvo ahora, nadie puede lastimarte. Confía en mí. Estamos de tu lado, estoy de tu lado.   
Pero Thomas no escuchaba. Su cuerpo se llenó de energía, que falló en liberar esa energía. El más alto, con su mano levantada, lo suprimía; él también podía controlarlo, y eso lo asustó mucho más.  
—¿Quién demonios eres? —Gruñó. Con sus colmillos alargándose y sus ojos brillando de aquel azul pálido—.  
—Quién era te podría resultar más interesante. —Entonces, se convirtió, por breves momentos, en aquel espíritu de aura verdosa, antes de volver la normalidad—. Me llamo Thomas, Thomas Reyne… el primero.  
La revelación lo dejó realmente más confundido y más asustado que antes, al punto de entrar en crisis.  
—No, no, no, no, no. No eres real. Este es solo otro de sus métodos para causarme dolor. Vas a hablarme de ellos, vas a hablarme de todo lo que eché a perder, vas a hablarme de todos ellos, y… —En medio de su crisis, se detuvo de golpe cuando el más alto colocó su mano en su mejilla, quitándole las angustias y calmándole completamente—.  
—Confía en mí… por favor. —Acarició entonces su mejilla y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza—.  
—¿Cómo lo…? —Logró articular Thomas, perplejo—.  
—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Thomas. Por eso, vas a continuar con tus clases, y yo seré tu maestro.  
—Pero primero… algo de ropa te vendría bien. —Una corriente de viento entró por la ventana y abrió lo que parecía un armario antiguo, sacando de ahí pantalones y camisas y un cinturón, así como zapatos.  
Todos similares a los de donde venía, pero a la vez, algo de aire antiguo le daba. Thomas se vistió, incluso, debía usar algo llamado “tirantes”. Era extraño.  
—¡Bien! Ahora que estás vestido, te enseñaré todo el lugar… y quizá, algo más.   
Lo llevó al exterior del árbol, y miró hacia atrás, era muy alto. Alto como los edificios de Estados Unidos. Pero no tan alto como el árbol en donde solía vivir, no. Este era un cuarto del gran árbol.  
Las personas comenzaron a darse cuenta de su presencia, y lo miraban atónito. Todo el mundo se detenía, estaban en silencio. ¿Sabrían quién era? ¿Cómo? Estaba en otro cuerpo. ¿Podrían sentir su alma? ¿Su corrupta, y manipulada alma? Mientras caminaba, se daba más y más cuenta de que no lo llevaba a otro lugar que no fuese una clase de altar de varias escaleras, Y al llegar la cima, encontró a 3 personas más. Los Avatares, la representación física de los espíritus. Roca, Agua, y Fuego. Eran Maximus Hardstone, Gael Oceanus, y Atheilyra Crimsonraven. Los líderes de los 3 clanes más allegados a los Reyne.  
—¿Qué es esto? —Fue lo primero que dijo, demasiado perplejo, al verse frente a altos mandos, y también, quienes lo abandonaron. Estaba ofendido—.  
— Thomas, este es el… —Pero fue interrumpido por la ira del muchacho—.  
—¡No! ¡Ustedes me escucharán a mí! —Comenzó a formar estática a su alrededor, gracias a la ira. Y, a pesar de que los espíritus podrían reprenderle, él no temía. Había pasado por peores para llegar ahí—. Por catorce años, decidieron abandonarme. Me dejaron, con catorce años… ¡Me abandonaron! ¡Ustedes me dirán por qué! ¡TODOS ustedes! —En eso, giró a ver a su ascendencia, quién se veía hasta sorprendido. Sus gritos habían atraído a una multitud alrededor.  
—Thomas, este no es el mom… —Intentó razonar Reyne, pero su descendiente era terco y estaba de mal humor—.  
—¡Quiero la verdad! —Las nubes de tormenta se habían formado encima de ellos, y los rayos cantaban con ira, deseando caer ya, como un látigo celestial, un castigo. Thomas I se vio obligado a desistir.  
—Te necesitábamos mayor, más fuerte, y seguro. —Comenzó Atheilyra, con una presencia segura de sus palabras. Solo enojaba más a Thomas—.  
—Pero fracasaste. Corriste. No hiciste nada. Leíste libros, lloraste como un bebé, creciste y a pesar de que nos recordabas, te olvidaste todos nosotros. ¡De tu pueblo y de tu gente! —La dureza de la voz de Maximus, a pesar de su sutileza, era casi como un martillo, si seguía… no sabía Thomas si podría detenerse—.  
—¡Maximus, eso ha sido suficiente! —Y en ese momento, Thomas se lanzó, rápido como el rayo, hacia Maximus. Lleno de ira y odio, sus fauces lo devorarían.  
Un sonido seco contra un árbol ancho resonó, y ordenó silencio. Thomas caía de lo alto hasta el suelo. Su aura de rayo desvaneció, así como su ira.  
Maximus se acercó al pueblo, abrió los brazos y gritó.  
—¿¡Es él su nuevo líder?! —Apuntó a Thomas con su dedo, quien apenas se levantaba—. ¡Él no es el hijo de su padre, es un bastardo! ¡Es una bestia! ¿¡Desean que un extraño los gobierne!? ¡¿Los guíe a la victoria?! ¡Díganme ahora, si Alexander Reyne no tenía razón cuando vino aquí! Él no es de este pueblo.  
—Pero es mi sangre. Mi familia. ¿Quién estuvo manteniendo la paz? ¿Quién salvó a sus antecesores hace 2500 años? ¿Quiénes han dado su vida por su pueblo, y nunca han querido otra cosa más que el progreso? —Thomas I se colocaba frente a Maximus, y llevaba su mano en el pecho—. Nosotros. Los Reyne. Pero no podemos ganar solos, así como él, no puede hacerlo solo.   
Thomas en ese momento, estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar escaleras arriba una vez más; malherido, sin un brazo, pero terco, y persistente.  
—Permítanle vivir. Él no nos defraudará. [“Yo me aseguraré”].  
—Sabes con quién contar. Atheilyra colocó su mano en el hombro de Thomas I, y Gael asintió con la cabeza. Maximus, estaba ofendido, pero debía obedecer a su juramento, y gruñendo, asintió, colocándose detrás de Thomas I.  
Reyne. Esa era la palabra que lentamente, la multitud comenzó a vociferar. Los Reyne no eran reyes, mucho menos nobleza. Eran elegidos del pueblo, por el pueblo. Sus proezas les daban fama de grandes guerreros. Algunos, intelectuales. Y las mujeres eran símbolo de sabiduría, y poder que había que temer.   
La ceremonia comenzaba ahora.  
Thomas caminaba con una bata hacia el lago, donde, al quitársela, quedaba abierto al mundo a ver la discapacidad del cuerpo que tenía; pero él la llevaba con orgullo. El hombre que lo salvó, perdió su brazo y su vida por ello. Se hundió en el lago, y la piedra se pegaba a su piel, haciéndole más difícil su salida. Pero lo hizo, y al poco después, fue encerrado en un circulo de fuego, tan caliente que la roca se derritió en su piel y la dejó roja. Pero su cuerpo no se vio victima de quemaduras graves. El circulo se extinguió cuando un pie se acercó al límite y ahora, solo quedaba una cosa; el rayo. Fue enviado a una alta montaña en la isla, donde pudo ver todas las demás islas flotantes a la distancia, y los Wyvern y los seres voladores, y los altísimos árboles que competían con la misma montaña. Ahí, aulló. Y su aullido llamó al rayo, que cayó encima de él. Así, su piel quedó electrificada ante aquellos que lo amenazaban. Una bendición antigua, perdida en el tiempo por Alexander Reyne.   
Desde ese día, Thomas Reyne era aceptado en la comunidad de Chamanes como soldado de la rebelión.


	3. Viento de Obsidiana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras la guerra avanza, Thomas desea tener algo de tiempo para él mismo, después de sentirse sobrecargado de responsabilidades. Lo que no sabe, es que no es el único vagando por el bosque, ni que no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

3 meses habían pasado desde su iniciación, y Thomas se convertía, día a día, en alguien mejor en combate. Su entrenamiento era más severo que el de soldados normales, dado que Thomas I era un avatar, y su fuerza era aterradora. Pero, mientras combatía, también conocía más cosas sobre su familia.  
—Los Reyne se familiarizan por tener dos elementos especializados, como la mayoría de clanes. El nuestro es el Viento, y el Agua. —Dijo, mientras esquivaba con relativa facilidad los ataques de Thomas, que proyectaba con un palo largo—.  
—Y el rayo. —Agregó Tommy, quien, con movimientos veloces y descuidados, atacaba, y era atacado por Thomas I, quien lo derribo con tres rápidos golpes y acabó con un barrido a su rostro que lo hizo casi salir de la arena—.  
—Sí, y el rayo. Aunque, es un nuevo agregado de parte de mi hermano, y ahora, de ti. Es obvio quién le dará cual uso. —Sudoroso, se acercó a Thomas y extendió su mano; él la tomó—.  
—Sí, lo sé. —A lo lejos, un hombre parecía venir corriendo, ¿por qué—.  
—La reunión de Los Cuatro ha comenzado, señor. —dijo el mensajero a Thomas I, quien miró a su descendiente y este asintió—.  
—Iré ahora mismo. Seguiremos después. —Entonces, tomó forma de espíritu, y en un salto, desapareció, justo, irónicamente, como el viento—.  
Thomas, ahora, solo, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no era vigilado por uno de Los Cuatro.  
Los cuatro líderes de la rebelión. Gael, Maximus, Thomas y Atheilyra. Tres de ellos menos su instructor lo vigilaban, siempre. Y estaba al tanto de ello, y seguro ellos sabían que él sabía, pero no les importaba. Era libre. Caminó por el bosque hasta encontrarse perdido entre los grandes árboles. Podía escuchar los espíritus pasar por las anchas y largas ramas, y las aves pasar como efímeras sombras. El silencio y la calma eran privilegios que por meses no se había podido permitir, y hoy, en ese momento mismo, eran demasiado perfectos.  
—Eres el chico que se enfrentó a Alexander Reyne y ganó. —Un pelinegro ondulado decía mientras estaba suspendido bocabajo en una rama, y se dejó caer, pero cayó con una gracia perfecta… Usaba el aire.  
Thomas se levantó de un salto y su cuerpo se electrificó como mecanismo de defensa.  
—¡¿Quién eres?! —Exclamó. No fue mucho antes de que sus bestiales características hicieran acto de presencia. Escuchaba a veces, cuando caminaba, como llamaban a su alma… “manchada”.  
—Tranquilo, amigo. Soy Andrew, del clan Ventusi. Soy una de Las Espadas. —Las Espadas de Reyne. Asesinos entrenados para fielmente seguir al clan líder. Pero, con la aparición de Thomas, el líder provisional era Thomas I, hasta que Thomas lo fuese. Y él sería el verdadero líder, no otro. Hasta entonces, solo eran espadas—.  
—Ya veo. Así qué… ¿Qué… haces aquí? Las Espadas no tienen deberes hasta una misión importante. —Recordó con el ceño fruncido, y se cruzaba de brazos, recostándose en el árbol en el que yacía y cuestionando cada. Una. De sus palabras.  
—Atheilyra me ha ordenado vigilarte. —Respondió con cierto desinterés en haberlo hecho, y se encogió de hombros—. Aunque, supongo que la orden no incluye sigilo, así qué, puedo ser tu primer amigo aquí, o… intento de amigo.  
La propuesta era tentadora, pero Thomas no quería amigos. Quería ganar una guerra, y continuar con su vida. A sus amigos ya no los vería otra vez., la grieta estaba cerrada.  
—Otro espía, genial. —Y sin decir nada más, se giró y caminó de vuelta a la arena de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, el chico volvió a aparecer.  
—Sé que extrañas a tus amigos. —No tenía derecho a mencionarlos. EL chico saltó con velocidad, en el momento que el viento disparado hacia él penetró el tronco y dejó un cráter pequeño.  
—¡No los menciones! —Y él saltó también. Pero no era tan ágil, ni tan equilibrado como lo era el chico. No era tan veloz. Estaba a años de ganarle, décadas, quizá.  
—Oye, tranquilo, chico. —Y se impulsó contra un árbol y chocó con Thomas, haciéndolos rodar en el suelo. Su electricidad no se activó. ¿Por qué?—.  
—¿Qué me hiciste? ¿¡Qué me hiciste?! —Exclamó, y el moreno le acorraló contra un árbol cuando se levantaron. Lo tenía de las muñecas, y la distancia era muy, muy corta entre ellos—.  
—Te diré si dejas de pelear; no tengo intención de atacarte, pero, si tu sí, no me dejas opción. Para ser un nerd, no sabes nada.  
Eso lo ofendió, porque recuerda vagamente el significado de esa palabra. Era una palabra humana. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado estando enojado y tratando de quitarse al chico de encima, que lo ignoraba. Y dejó de pelear, finalmente, pero se soltó con brusquedad.  
—Dime como. Ahora. —Sonaba como una orden, pero, ¿con qué derechos estaba él para dar órdenes? Era un bastardo, corrupto, ingenuo, extraño a su tierra. Era un parásito en un paraíso.  
El moreno le mostró sus manos. Dos runas que al juntar las manos, se creaba una cadena: Canceladoras.  
—Cancelaste mi capacidad de usar el rayo. —Concluyó. Eso no le gustó para nada. De hecho, estaba hirviendo en ira, y sus bestiales facciones no podían esconderse—.  
—Es una solución no violenta para un animal violento.  
—No soy un animal. —Gruñó entonces, aproximándose al moreno, que colocó su mano en su pecho—.  
—El ritual de purificación. —El nombramiento de tal cosa lo desconcertó. ¿Qué tenía que ver ahí?—. Purificará tu mancha, y serás alguien nuevo. Hazlo. Diles. No… no digas nada. —Le tapó la boca con la mano antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y luego otro, para impulsarse y llegar a una rama, desapareciendo.  
Thomas volvió, y, a pesar de no serle permitida la entrada a la sala de reuniones, aún podía escucharlos.  
—Las fuerzas de Alexander se mueven a la Isla Vita. Las Bestias despedazarían a su ejercito. —Dijo Gael.  
Las 3 bestias legendarias. Relampagus, Florion y Acualupo. Dice la leyenda que son los compañeros animales de los espíritus antes de su ascensión, y que en el momento de su muerte, fueron ascendidos con ellos también.  
—A menos que busquen controlarlas con algún objeto de su creación… No podemos permitir eso. ¿Qué tan lejos está su ejercito? —Cuestionó Atheilyra.  
—… Un mes. Más o menos. —La Isla Vita era de las más altas, y llevar a un ejercito ahí tomaba mucho tiempo. Estaba a kilómetros de nosotros, y mucho más lejos de Alexander—. Deben cortar por la Isla Terraria. Tenemos la ventaja. Un equipo de asalto puede hacerlos retroceder y perder números vitales. —Maximus sugirió, pero, una última voz se había mantenido en silencio.  
—Di algo, Tom. —Atheilyra pidió. Tom respondió.  
—Tienen demasiadas rutas, más seguras, más largas, pero él se ha tomado su tiempo, ¿por qué esos lugares? Necesitamos pensarlo con más claridad. La sesión termina. Volveremos aquí mañana, y discutiremos las conclusiones que tengamos.  
Así, la reunión terminó y Thomas se escabulló, saltando desde el salón en el árbol hasta el lago, del que salió todo mojado pero logró calentarse con el fuego… elemento que le recordaba a Awan y a Lydia.  
Mientras caminaba por los caminos hacia la habitación que le habían dado en uno de los grandes árboles, se detuvo en una estatua… de su padre y su madre hecha de piedra. Miró a su padre, y suspiró.  
—Papá… desearía que estuvieras aquí para guiarme. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo ser un líder? ¿Cuál es mí papel aquí? ¿Ser el chico que no sabe nada? Solo… desearía que me dijeras algo. —Entonces, la luz de la luna iluminó en dirección al chico, y proyectó una perfecta sombra de la estatua. Quizá no era una solución a sus problemas, pero sí para uno en particular, uno que había intentado esconder, ignorar, rechazar, socavar y olvidar.  
Sus amigos.  
Estatuas… templos. ¡Eso es! Pero, cuando llegó a su habitación, y tomó papel y pluma… se dio cuenta de que no sabía dibujar, y eso lo desanimó de golpe. Se acostó en su cama y comenzó a mirar al techo; no cerraba sus ventanas, porque la luz de la luna tenía un tono único, que no podía ser comparado a ninguno.  
La puerta chilla, y se abre, y Thomas I estaba ahí.  
—No deberías escuchar reuniones privadas. —No sonaba enojado, quizá solo un poco decepcionado.  
—No deberías excluirme de un ataque. —Se levantó de la cama en un movimiento.  
—Thomas, no estás listo para pelear. Serías molido, y no podemos confiar en tu furia.  
—…Aún no confían en mí, ¿es así? ¿Sigo siendo un… forastero? ¿Un… un… parásito?—De nuevo, la ira corría por sus venas, pero antes de que Thomas I dijera algo, le detuvo—. ¡No quiero escucharte! Quiero… el ritual de purificación.  
Frunció el ceño, su antepasado, y ahora estaba él lleno de dudas de repente.  
—¿Por qué querrías pasar por ese ritual? No has cometido ningún crimen… ¿verdad?  
—Quiero eliminar la mancha en mi alma. La que hace que me vean como una bestia, o una bomba a punto de explotar. Quiero estar limpio, /sentirme/ limpio. Quiero sentir que no soy un paria en este lugar que ya no puedo llamar hogar.

—Thomas, este es tu hogar.  
—¿Lo es? Pregúntate eso. Estaré libre, y no tendrán que verme como un animal más.  
—Solo te encadenas a la creencia de que si lo haces, y solo si lo haces, serás libre. Tú mismo te ganas tu libertad, a través de acciones. Solo han pasado 3 meses, Tommy. Dale tiempo. —Intentó terminar ahí, e irse, pero, la ira de Thomas explotó en forma de frustración.  
—¡Nadie te odia! ¡Eres el héroe de todo el mundo! ¡Eres una leyenda! ¡Nunca, en tu vida, tú fuiste el parásito! ¡Eres el arquetipo de protagonista! ¡Y aún así, te niegas a ayudarme!  
—Thomas, así no es como…  
—¡No me importan las reglas, no me importa el balance! ¡Quiero estar limpio otra vez! ¡Es tu culpa, y es su culpa que sea quién soy ahora, y que haya hecho lo que hice para sobrevivir! ¡Y NO me disculparé por nada!  
De repente, sentía que Danielle estaría muy orgulloso de él por pararse y defenderse a si mismo… cuánto había madurado, pero qué tristeza cómo debió hacerlo.  
Thomas I quedó en silencio, y decidió, a pesar de todo, de su propia existencia, acceder.  
—Lo hablaré mañana.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí.  
—Bien.  
Y así, Thomas giró para volver a su cama, pero algo le detuvo, la voz de Thomas I llamándole.  
—¿Y… Tommy? —El aludido miró por encima de su hombro al ser de espaldas—. No hay nadie que me odie más que yo. Tenlo en cuenta.  
Con eso dicho, Thomas I abandonó la habitación, y dejó al joven pensando de nuevo sobre las estatúas… Y recordó al chico Espada de hoy, y como, él quizá, a pesar de todo, era el único que no le odiaba, y el único que podía ayudarlo.


	4. Desastres de la Gloria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas debe probarse a si mismo que vale lo que las palabras sobre él dicen, mientras el propio chico debe confiar en un aliado inesperado en una tierra de enemigos.

Desde esa noche, han pasado muchas. Su entrenamiento daba frutos, siempre, pero una cosecha pobre. En secreto, había podido reunirse con Andrew, el misterioso Espada que conoció en el bosque. A pesar de sus intentos de formar una amistad, Thomas no deseaba perder algo más, y mucho menos, aliarse con alguien de este lugar.  
Era su tierra, su mundo. Sin embargo, no era su gente. Su gente estaba en la tierra. Pero a ellos no los vería de nuevo y traía en él un gran dilema. ¿En quién confiar? Deseaba saberlo. Permitía al moreno entrar en su mente para que viera lo estrictamente necesario para poder hacer una estatua. Tenía manos agiles y firmes, que le permitían dibujar con precisión. Él se atrevía a llamar magia a la belleza que podía hacer con papel, pluma y tinta.  
Su antepasado le informaba de las reuniones luego de ellas, y él opinaba como si supiera de lo que está hablando, pero no lo sabe. Solo abre la boca y palabras salen. Estaban distanciados últimamente. Quizá por los preparativos a la expedición en Isla Terraria para contraatacar al ejercito de Alexander.  
—Deberías ir. Puedo ayudarte a esconderte y no podrán detectarte. —Decía el moreno, parando de dibujar a su lado y chasqueando los dedos; Thomas estaba distraído.  
—¿Por qué me ayudarías? Me estás espiando mientras hablamos. —Le recordó al chico, que soltó una carcajada.  
—Oh, cierto… lo había olvidado, perdón. —Y continuó dibujando. Era tan bueno con su habilidad mental que no necesitaba tocarlo para canalizarlo. Era como un detector de metales para recuerdos. Y, sí, la tierra y todo recuerda, pero no como los seres racionales.  
Pasó media hora, o incluso más, cuando se atrevió a preguntar.  
—¿Y… cómo me ayudarías?  
Andrew sonrió.  
Los equipos de asedio se encontraban preparándose para pasar por la grieta. Sí, grieta. Un sistema similar al que se usa para pasar entre dimensiones. Se entraba por un portal y se salía en el extremo de una isla. Era muy útil para viajar y hacer expediciones.  
—“¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?” Habló telepáticamente con el chico que le ayudaba, quién se encontraba en un árbol lejano, observando.  
—“¿Alguna vez te he fallado?”  
—“No aún”.  
Estaba escondido en una caravana, llena de munición. Era increíblemente incómodo estar ahí, pero era mejor que cualquier cosa. Habían chamanes de viento, roca y fuego. Comenzaron a moverse, todo producido gracias a unos enormes behemoths de 3 metros, cuadrúpedos, parecidos a rinocerontes de la tierra.   
Logró pasar por la grieta a Isla Terraria. El lugar estaba ocupado de minas. Pocas especies vivían ahí; solo las que se alimentaban de rocas podían hacerlo. Su piel era increíblemente solida. Había una sola ruta que recorría toda la isla hasta la siguiente grieta, o eso es lo que sabían ellos. Una segunda grieta fue abierta hace unos años, en lo alto de la ruta, que se encontraba en la separación de las dos montañas principales. Solo podían pasar unos 6 soldados a la vez. Los acabarían.  
Se prepararon desde la montaña de la derecha, y gracias a los esfuerzos de los chamanes de tierra, lograron esconderse entre rocas, totalmente camuflados con el ambiente.  
Entonces, algo comenzó a perturbar la mente del chico. Visiones, imágenes, todo combinado con un feroz dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacerlo producir ruido. Rugidos de bestias… volcanes en erupción… un mar, relámpagos. Era todo muy extraño.  
—¡Eh, un intruso! —Fue sacado a la fuerza de la caravana y lanzado al suelo. Todos lo miraban ahora.  
La señal con Andrew la cortó el salto. Estaba descubierto, y para colmo, Maximus era quien comandaba la operación.  
—Agárrenlo. —Ordenó el Chamán líder, y así lo hicieron. Lo esposaron con rocas y runas en ellas—. No eches esto a perder, bastardo.  
Y así, fue obligado a esperar, junto a ellos, las visiones pararon de repente y con ellas el dolor, pero no quitaba el dolor de cabeza que Maximus le traía. Pasaron dos o tres horas cuando avisaron a la distancia que ya se aproximaban.  
Todo fue preparado a la perfección, y ahora, solo faltaba la señal, que llegó eventualmente.  
Las rocas en llamas solo empeoraron por como la trayectoria era afectada por el viento y empeoraba aún más el fuego. Observaba las masas quemándose y muriendo, desvaneciéndose. Sus defensas siendo insuficientes para el poder del asedio. Pero, eran muy pocos, y había sido muy fácil.  
Y las visiones volvieron, todavía con más fuerza que nunca, causando que sangrara de sus oídos y sus ojos y nariz. Los sentía sufriendo…. A las… bestias? El dolor lo hacía reaccionar violentamente, y rompió las esposas por eso.   
—¡Es una mentira! ¡Ya han llegado a la isla! —Gritó Thomas, quien era sostenido por chamanes con más fuerza.  
Maximus se acercó. Colocó su mano en uno de los lados de la cabeza del chico y abrió los ojos de repente luego de unos segundos.  
—¡Divídanse! ¡Asedio, a casa! ¡Asalto, conmigo! Y tu… —los guardias le soltaron, solo para que el feroz agarre de Maximus lo levantara sin problema alguno—. Tú irás primero. Si no vuelves, iremos. Regresa y tu truco mental te llevará a la muerte.  
Cinco chamanes se colocaron en formación de pentágono alrededor de él. Comenzaron a canalizar su poder de la tierra y Thomas se desvaneció en una corriente veloz, que, en cuestión de minutos, ya se encontraba en la Isla Vita. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. La naturaleza pisada, cortada, quemada, aplastada. El cielo estaba lleno de humo y tormenta y una lluvia violenta, como si el fin del mundo diese una vuelta. Lava salía disparada de los volcanes, así como los rayos caían en gran cantidad a la distancia. Ahí debían estar las bestias. Era hora. Corrió hasta el lugar, y ahí, comenzó a darse cuenta del ejercito de Alexander. De chamanes a cambiaformas, druidas, espíritus sometidos. Todos intentando llegar a las bestias, que eran ayudadas por los demás espíritus de la tierra, pero perdían terreno contra los enemigos. ¿Cómo ayudar? ¿Cómo?  
Solo podía hacer una cosa. Claro, lo habría hecho si Florion no hubiera rugido con una fuerza tan descomunal que creó un terremoto. Las grietas dieron vida a corrientes que salieron con violencia, y el rayo golpeó el agua y el ejercito quedó incapacitado. Sin embargo, observó una figura que era inmune a todo eso. No, no. No él. Era uno de los generales de Alexander. No ahora. Las bestias atacaban, pero él era casi inmune, protegiéndose con un escudo mágico. Pero por detrás, estaba descubierto. Respiró profundamente mientras colocaba sus manos en posición y comenzaba con el cántico, que iba formando un arco del puro aire, y el rayo le rodeaba con su aura. Su antepasado le dio grimorios, y prácticaron mucho con ellos. Sin embargo, solo pudo dominar una técnica. Esta.  
El arco formó una flecha tan filosa como el aire y apuntó a lo lejos. Un arco normal no podría llegar tan lejos, pero este no era un arco cualquiera. Un suspiro. Ese fue el sonido que produjo cuando soltó la cuerda. Segundos después, un gruñido y una explosión igual al relámpago resonó por toda la isla. Hubo silencio. Y luego la figura no estaba ahí. Escuchó un zumbido en el aire y, por poco, la guadaña le cortó el pecho. No fue profundo, pero sí fue un corte largo, que se extendía de un lado del cuerpo hacia el otro.  
—El primer hijo, eh… —No deseaba ser llamado así. Sus manos se iluminaron con el rayo—.  
—¡No me llames así! —Y la pelea comenzó.  
Thomas era rápido, pero no lo suficiente; seguía entrenando. Y tomaba muchos más golpes de los que recibía. Los golpes, fuesen con los puños, o la maza que tenía en la espalda. Lo rompían por dentro, y por fuera, lo desgarraban. La carne en su brazo y su abdomen era arrancada por las picas que tenía. No tardó en perder, en caer y derribar un árbol cuando fue lanzado.  
—Te diré mi nombre antes de morir. Nerón Darkin. —Una tribu de guerreros que no seguía el código de los espíritus. Eran salvajes en su propia tierra, y usaban la tierra y el fuego como su elemento principal. Curtidos, despiadados. Eran excluídos por esto—. Tu padre se burló de nosotros hace tiempo. Mira quién se está riendo ahora.   
Levantó la maza, y el sonido feroz de que descendía con rapidez solo se escuchó durante una fracción de segundo, cuando un borrón amarillo pasó.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, el brazo y el hombro de Nerón no estaban, y todo el resto de su cuerpo estaba chamuscado, no por calor sino por el rayo.  
Era Relampagus. Nunca lo había visto, pero ahora sí. Era un gran tigre, más alto que él. Amarillo, con un relámpago como cola y en su lomo, rayas con diseño de relámpago. Se acercó a Thomas, y le olfateó. Lo miró a los ojos, y lo subió a su lomo. En un parpadeo, estaba junto a las otras dos bestias, en la cima de la montaña.  
Entonces, escuchó gritos a la distancia. La caballería había llegado. El equipo de asalto de Maximus no les permitía retroceder, y las bestias los asediaban desde arriba. Florion hizo que el volcán hiciera erupción con gran violencia. Tanta, que el humo los camufló entre todo. Casi como si estuviera consumido por ello. La lava consumió al ejercito. El asalto creaba corrientes de viento hacia arriba y enviaba al ejercito hasta su muerte, y evitaba que la lava llegara hacia ellos. Acualupo, hizo que de la tierra salieran grandes corrientes, que chocaron con la lava y fueron creando un muro de Obsidiana con la piedra. Ninguno del ejercito enemigo sobrevivió.   
Ganaron.  
—¡Reyne! —Escuchó cuando la batalla terminó—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estás!?  
Y el humo se disipó. Un inconsciente Thomas se encontraba en el lomo de la criatura del rayo. Los tres comenzaron a descender. El ejercito entero presentó sus respetos a estas criaturas. El mismísimo Maximus se arrodilló mientras ellas entregaban a Thomas. Relampagus miró al chico antes de volver a su montaña.  
Una semana pasó, y Thomas había despertado. Solo pudo escuchar unas cuantas palabras.  
—Lo han concedido.  
Un mes después, y Thomas estaba como nuevo. Al parecer, el arma tenía un veneno mortífero que detuvo la recuperación del chico. No se explican como sobrevivió. Si era parte de su naturaleza híbrida o no. En el día no pasó nada. Sin embargo, en la noche, sintió que no podía dormir, y salió al bosque. En la oscuridad de él, observó una luz que se movía rápidamente, él intentaba seguirla. Cuando llegó a un claro, la observó: Relampagus. Se acercó a la majestuosa criatura, que primero, gruñó, y luego, no hizo nada. Se dejó acariciar por el chico.   
Lo había considerado digno.


	5. Si el mundo fuera mío.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Thomas y Andrew evoluciona a grandes saltos, y Thomas planea dar el siguiente paso, pero, ¿estará caminando en hielo fino?

Desde que volvió a la vida, habían ocurrido 6 meses. Maximus había comenzado a respetarlo, desde el momento que hizo lo que hizo en la Isla Vita. Eran aliados, pero no amigos. Era suficiente para Thomas. El entrenamiento aumentaba su musculatura, aunque fuese solo en un brazo. Lo hacía más agil, un mejor peleador, un mejor cazador, un mejor curandero, herbalista, un chamán completamente. Se sentía como si mismo otra vez, ya que todos sus poderes estaban de vuelta, después de meses sin ellos. Thomas, su antecesor, le enseñaba todo lo que podía, y también había decidido aprender de todos los demás. Dejó de ser odiado, y comenzó a ser querido y aceptado por la comunidad. Thomas volvía a sentirse como en casa, sin embargo, nunca creería que esa es su casa. Su casa era Beacon Hills. Su casa eran las conversaciones con Danielle, las reflexiones con Zero, los tacos con Lydia, los videojuegos de Maverick, las discusiones con Stiles sobre el Whiskey y el té, los momentos de intimidad con Mischief y… la presencia de Awan. Tal es su ausencia. Algo muy especial había ocurrido, no hace mucho: Había terminado de diseñar el templo y las estatuas con Andrew. Al hacerlo, compartieron su primer beso. Las construcciones comenzaron, solo ellos dos, pero pronto, gente comenzó a unirse, a ayudar, a hacer honor a estas personas que un desconocido-ahora-heroe parecía tener tanto afecto. Las construcciones terminaron el día de hoy. Aún recuerda ver a Maximus entre la multitud mientras construían, no ayudando, pero pasando a observar, eso decía mucho. Lo abrirían mañana, después de preparar los interiores.  
Hoy, solo eran él y Andrew… y vaya que habían avanzado el uno con el otro.  
—Quiero salir contigo. —Dijo Thomas, de la nada, dejando al otro confundido—.  
—¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó el pelinegro—.  
—Ya sabes, salir. Tú y yo, por algún lado, pasando el rato, divirtiéndonos, quizá algo de cena.  
—¿Quieres… cortejar? —Así se le llamaba ahí—.  
—Sí, quiero cortejar. Contigo y nadie más. —Thomas se ladeó en la cama, y besó sus labios.  
Estaban en la habitación de Andrew, que era mucho más ordenada y mucho mejor decorada que la suya, que era tan insípida de colores salvo los tonos tierra de la madera.  
—Okay… sorprendeme, entonces.  
—Lo haré. Pero… —de un ágil y agraciado movimiento, se levantó de la cama, directo a la ventana—. Significa que debo irme ahora.   
—¿De verdad? —Dijo, pero no sonaba sorprendido. Estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas, porque así dormía—. Esperaba que pudiéramos… divertirnos. —Le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, que Thomas devolvió—.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero quiero que esto sea bueno… quiero que nunca lo olvides. Debo ir a recoger frutas por ahí. Te espero en el claro, después de que se alineen las estrellas.   
Y Thomas saltó de la ventana. Siempre le decían que para eso estaban las puertas, pero de nada servía hacer ventanas grandes si no puedes saltar de ellas. Su relación, él y Andrew, ha ido volátilmente creciendo a pasos agigantados. Compartían mamadas ocasionalmente, y momentos de fricción, pero jamás habían ido más… allá. Y Thomas lo deseaba.  
Sabía de una receta exquisita, pero los ingredientes estaban un poco fuera de su alcance… legítimamente. Andrew, quien era una Espada, conocía los túneles de aire comprimido que iban de isla en isla. Eran corrientes de aire en forma de ruta que se encontraban bajo tierra, y comunicaban entre las islas con velocidad. Le había enseñado algunas, y él las usaba siempre. Los materiales fueron de fácil conseguir en esa época, donde todo florecía y todo era verde y colorido hasta allá, donde el horizonte se volvía una fina línea. Pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado, porque, aunque tuviese el viento para cortar y tomar las hierbas, eso no era todo lo que necesitaba. Flores, decorar, sí. Había una pradera al sur, en otra isla, de territorio aliado, le decían la Isla de los 7 colores, porque en su zona central, existían 7 extensas praderas de flores que solo crecían en esa zona. Tomó pocas, pero tomó de cara una. Variedad ante todo. Ahora, volvía a la isla principal, y seguía con el siguiente paso, la carne, eso faltaba.  
Pero antes, tenía que decorar todo el lugar, y así, estaría satisfecho con lo que ha hecho. Fue al claro del bosque, un claro que siempre frecuentaba con Andrew, y donde Thomas I, su antecesor, había atrapado a los dos tórtolos en momentos muy de mayores, desde ese momento, no habían olvidado en claro y le molestaba con eso a veces. Había aceptado esa relación con Andrew, todo porque, estaba feliz, algo que no había ocurrido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y eso había mejorado su desempeño demasiado. Tenía algo por lo que pelear, algo que perder.  
La decoración fue de lo más hermosa. Flores en los troncos de los árboles, en la tierra, formando un círculo que se despedía en círculos más pequeños hasta el centro, con patrones de estrella hacia afuera. También había manipulado las ramas, para que la luz de la luna cayese justo en el punto indicado. Le tomó mucho tiempo tenerlo todo como quería, y estaba un poco obsesionado con eso.   
Fue al mercado por carne, pero al estar ahí, se encontró con un rostro familiar. Maximus.  
—Creí que enviabas a alguien a hacer tus recados. —Ese fue su saludo, mientras observaba la carne en bandejas de madera frente a él, indeciso—.  
—No he perdido una extremidad, mi corazón late bien, mi mente está sana. Soy un guerrero, Reyne. Yo no tengo siervos, tengo aliados. —Sentenció, antes de colocar la carne en un maletín, lleno de ella.   
No era de tela o de algodón, ni nada de eso. Era una gran roca hueca, lisa en el interior, y se veía pesada, sin embargo, él la cargaba como si nada.  
—Sí, bueno, ¿para qué es todo eso? —Preguntó con curiosidad, quitando los ojos de la carne para mirar al contrario—.  
—Hoy, celebramos. Es mi centenario como comandante.  
—¿Centenario? ¿Qué edad tienes, si quiera? —Thomas estaba confundido. Creía que tenía una edad humana. Significaba que Atheilyra y Gael también eran muy viejos.  
—1500 años, Thomas. Gael y Atheilyra y yo compartimos edad. Ahora, atrévete a llámarme anciano y… —Thomas le cortó con mociones de negación—.  
—Te mantienes bien para tu edad. —Ahora, estaba algo confundido. ¿eran si quiera Astorianos comunes?—.  
—Sí, a las mujeres le encanta. Te ves indeciso. —Eso era, porque no tenía ni idea de qué carne comprar—.  
—Bueno, yo…  
—¿Buscas algo específico? —Parecía tener mucha experiencia con la carne. Claro… el bulto en su espalda, dentro de la mochila, no le sorprendía tanto ahora—.  
—Es una receta, muy especial. Mi madre…—Maximus solo necesitó eso, para decirle al carnicero que carne necesitaba—. ¿Eh?  
Maximus no dijo nada, no hasta que el carnicero le entregó la carne. Entonces, siguieron ambos el mismo camino, a las cocinas.  
—Tu madre, Malia… Ella inventó esa receta, para los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. Tu padre y… yo.  
La revelación ahora, comenzaba a darle sentido a su duro trato con él hace meses, y como, hacer que se suavizase tomó de mucho.  
—Nunca olvidaré su sabor. O su rostro cuando naciste. Estaba ahí, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Ella era mi mejor amiga. —Admitió. Ahora, todo tenía sentido. Lo culpaba de su muerte, pero, no había sido su culpa… aunque lo que él creyera no importaba—. Lo que sea que intentes hacer con esa receta, más te vale honrar a tu madre. O yo mismo te meteré en un horno.  
Fue ahí cuando supo que estaba en La Gran Cocina.   
La cocina era enorme. Era un cuarto extenso, lleno de hornos, las paredes eran enchapadas en hierro y protegidas por runas, evitando así incendios. Tomó un horno libre, uno pequeño, y preparó en una barra metálica a parte, la carne. Cuando estuvo todo listo, usó el fuego para encender el horno, y esperó, revisando constantemente. Al estar la carne lista, salió del horno y él la colocó en una bandeja, también metálica, para transportarla, muy sigilosamente. Sabía que Andrew era un Espada, y uno muy curioso. Más de una vez lo había atrapado siguiéndole cuando se habían despedido, con el tiempo, se hacía más fácil, hasta que lo podía detectar tan fácilmente como detectaría un olor.  
Era casi hora, y no estaba listo, no se había vestido, así que intentó ser rápido. Le comunicaron que la mesa estaba en su lugar, y que su mentor estaría en una reunión, de nuevo.  
Se duchó rápidamente, y se puso la mejor ropa que encontró, que no fue más que pantalones, unos zapatos de tela y una camisa de manga larga con tirones de tela en el cuello, así fue que llegó a su cita. Andrew había llegado primero, y él, con la comida, llegaba tarde.  
—Así qué… hiciste esto por mi. —El descarado moreno estaba sin camisa, y solo con unos pantalones, ni siquiera zapatos.   
Perdió la concentración en ese momento.  
—Sí, yo… lo hice, sí. ¿Es muy…? —Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿cómo podía ser él quien estaba sin palabras?—.  
—Es perfecto. Ahora, ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo o…?  
Y fue solo por eso que logró que moviera sus pies, que parecían sepultados en la tierra con tal vista. La cena fue muy… normal. Tenía conversaciones típicas, risas, pero, en un momento, todo fue yéndose a morbosidades, a las preguntas fuera de tono. Lo que le haría el uno al otro, cómo, donde, el tono de voz influía mucho, y él comenzaba a sentir calor, mucho. No podía controlarlo, así qué, hizo una sugerencia.  
—¿Por qué no llevamos esto a tu habitación? —Solo recordó ver el labio inferior del moreno moverse. Después de eso, solo hay calor.  
Y fricción, y contacto, y gemidos, y jadeos, y mordidas, y pasión, y el mundo era la cama, el suelo, las paredes, el techo y el otro. No había nada más, ni nada menos. Le quitaba la ropa, la suya también desaparecía. Eran torpes, pero de una forma agraciada y única, en como tambaleaban pero nunca caían, como se resbalaban pero no se lastimaban. Cada beso era más húmedo que el anterior, más profundo, más cargado. Y sus miembros se frotaban. Sus labios alrededor de su miembro, luego al revés. Luego, muchas posiciones, más juegos, hasta que el gran show principal comenzase: Cuando eran uno.  
Su miembro apretado en las paredes del otro, tan apretadas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos en su cintura, le dejó tomar el control desde ahí. Todo es borroso entonces, hasta el orgasmo, donde supo bien, que no sabía donde estaba o qué hacía, había perdido la noción de todo.  
Un último, débil beso, antes de ir a dormir. Y al día siguiente, a Thomas le purificarían.


	6. Diario de Thomas: ícaro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas decide liberar su pensamientos en los momentos más difíciles de su vida escribiendo, e informar a quien encuentre este libro de sus pensamientos en ellos, con la esperanza de que quizá, alguien pueda salvar su memoria.

[Cronológicamente, esto ocurre entre abril y mayo del 2019]

Andrew me dio este diario, para escribir lo que pensaba, lo que ocurría mientras estaba aquí, para mantener los pies en la tierra en momento difíciles. Solo tener que recordar quién era, qué hacía, la hora, el día. Todo lo que me haría sentir de nuevo como yo mismo. De cierta forma, era relajante. Pero, cuando recuerdo que es de Andrew, cuando recuerdo de su traición, de sus palabras, de lo que hizo… no puedo. No puedo perdonarlo ahora. No puedo dejar de pensar en el momento… el preciso momento, donde todo dio la vuelta de nuevo, y volví a ser odiado. Ahora mismo, estoy en una celda, sin poderes. Solo este diario y una pequeña pluma, encantada, para que funcione como un bolígrafo. Sería para Andrew… para que pudiera seguir dibujando tan hermosamente como lo hacía. No me importaba qué fuese. Si eran… dibujos de mi, durmiendo, sonriendo, haciendo lo que sea. Él creía que era hermoso. No estoy tan seguro ahora de que sigue siendo así. Por otra parte, yo no necesitaba el lápiz. Podía hablar de él por horas. Solía hacerlo, con Thomas, mi ancestro. Supongo que no podré hacerlo ya. Mientras escribo, todo y todos van a su consagración, y desaparecería para siempre después… solo un recuerdo más. Desde que murió, los poderes de viento dejaron de funcionar, para todos. Se suponía que él era su representante, su encarnación física. Sin ella… nada. El viento solo era viento. El aire de la vida ahora cantaba canciones de perdida, dolor, tristeza, y acariciará nuestra piel con frío…  
Dios, lo extraño. Él era sabio, y sabía decirme qué debía hacer. Me recordaba a Danielle, siempre tan seguro y sabio, y aún así tan jodido por dentro. Danielle debe odiarme. Todos me odian, lo sé. Les mentí. Maté por placer, y, incluso cuando esa parte de mi ya no está conmigo, ¿qué más da? Ya lo perdí todo. No hay nada para mi aquí. Ni en la tierra, ni en ningún lado… la pluma es de metal… solo tendría que clavarla en la muñeca y dejarla deslizar… suena tan fácil, y tan tentador. Pero no me lo dejarían así de fácil, no. Maximus se aseguraría de que yo viviera para sufrir. Porque, oh, le encantará decirme que tenía la razón, que no debían confiar en ti… mencionaría a mi madre… y yo no lo soportaría.  
Ha sido mi juicio. Seré exiliado a la Tierra de los Lobos, bajo las islas, en el Gran Valle, donde seguramente los Lycaon esperan para venderme como esclavo en su torcida sociedad. Tiberias es un Lycaon. Seguro que me odia, incluso después de estar controlado, su odio viene de la historia de nuestras familias. Estoy cansado. Cansado de vivir esta vida que no hace más que quitarme y quitarme y quitarme, incluso cuando doy y doy y doy. Estoy… siento que ya no puedo más.   
Estoy volando en reversa, cayendo hacia el sol, que me traía tanta felicidad, pero ahora que estoy tan cerca… comienza a consumirme.


	7. Diario de Thomas: Cachorro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas escribe sus primeros días en la Tierra de Lobos, una comarca solo de hombres lobo... que quizá no sean tan salvajes como se cuenta. Mucho menos, quizá les de una sorpresa.

Han sido cuatro días desde que llegué aquí. La gente aquí es más musculosa, brutal, pero mucho más avanzada. Me han dado ropas más modernas, muy similares a las terrestres, de esas del siglo dieciocho o diecisiete, sí. La primera vez que llegue, el primer día, me colgaron, y me vendieron a Dondarrion Lycaon, el padre de Tiberias. Cuando le dije que su hijo estaba vivo, al principio, no me creyó… pero entonces le conté cómo. Desde entonces, todo ha cambiado. Los lobos tienen un código de gran honor y lealtad entre ellos. Él me llamaba “Cachorro”, porque mi animal espiritual es el lobo. Y aunque nunca podría llegar a ser como ellos en cuerpo, lo soy en alma. Tengo mi propia habitación, y soy el asistente del supervisor de la ciega de Graines Saintes, las semillas costosas, exóticas y extrañas que incluso los chamanes no tienen idea de ellas. Trabajo, sin embargo, más que todos los demás. 48 horas seguidas, con un día de entremedio. Y cuando acababa, tenía dos días de descanso. Esta, sin embargo, era una vida pacífica. Sin las guerras por el poder de “los de arriba”, como dicen aquí, sin magia, sin espíritus. No había nada. Solo el deseo de progresar, trabajar por ello y poder tomar lo que se merecían; las grandes islas. Hace 50 mil años, los Astorianos trabajaban en estos campos, y los licántropos progresaban arriba, en su pelea contras los vampiros. Pero cuando se aliaron con Alexander y perdieron, y el mundo comenzó a poseer magia, fueron exiliados hasta hoy. Ya conocía la historia, pero no… la versión de los perdedores, las victimas. Y mientras me quedo aquí, más siento mi odio por los de arriba comenzar a aumentar.  
Maximus se había auto proclamado líder supremo de todos los clanes. Era un usurpador a una corona cruel y a un trono de astillas y espinas. No duró la paz. Más tarde, en ese mismo día, una mujer caminaba por el pueblo, llorando. Su esposo había muerto y su hijo también; eran cuchillos de otro grupo, otra era… era el cuchillo de las espadas. Ni si quiera aquí podían dejarme en paz… ni a nadie que se atrevía a contactar conmigo. Incluso en mi exilio pretendían perseguirme. ¿Sería esto lo mismo de siempre? Dondarrion Lycaon convocó una reunión en la plaza, donde los cuerpos tuvieron su funeral, muy similar al estilo vikingo, en la Mancha Azul, el gran lago de la región. Juró venganza, y yo me levanté con él. Prometí que habría repercusiones hacia ellos, por lo que le hicieron al pueblo. Muchos replicaron que seguía siendo uno de ellos, pero Dondarrion me defendió, y reclamó: “Este ha mostrado sus colmillos cuando le mencionan a Los de Arriba. Si ese odio y esa ira no les vale su palabra, que me devoren Las Bestias. ESE es un guerrero”.  
Pero parecían todas ser apariencias. En la noche de aquel día, me dijo que entraría a la rebelión. Una rebelión contra otra… no, ya no era una rebelión. Aquellos arriba eran tan falsos y bastardos como Alexander. Todos me veían como un arma, algo que usar, incluso Thomas, en cierto punto. Querían que fuera el mejor, el más fuerte y más salvaje para ganar. Nunca les importó que quería. Nunca me preguntaron, nunca me cuestionaron. No quería volver. Mi vida estaba completa: La brecha cerrada y mis amigos a salvo. Pero ahora, me hicieron un arma. Irónicamente, seré la misma arma que vuelva a ponerlos en orden, que les muestre qué habían creado. Mi entrenamiento comienza mañana. Hasta entonces… quién sabe cuando vuelva a escribir. Pero no lo extrañaré.


	8. Diarios de Thomas: El Lobo Desnudo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo pasa y Thomas se convierte en un gran guerrero, descubriendo muchas cosas, reflexionando sobre muchas más, y madurando sobre algunas otras.

[Esto ocurre tres años después del último diario, en julio de 2023, marcando así 4 años desde que Thomas se fue de la tierra.]  
Con el pasar del tiempo, olvidé que este diario existía. Viendo los capítulos, solo dos, me arrepiento de haber escrito tan poco sobre mi. Sobre… todo lo que ha ocurrido. En el ejercito, no solo peleaba. También aprendía. Aprendí... matemática, biología, filosofía, aprendí la historia, los idiomas y los diálectos, las tradiciones y las deidades. Aprendí sobre herbología, más de lo que los Chamanes podrían haber hecho en su pelea y dictadura. Aprendí a usar armas, mi cuerpo se ha tonificado más… la guerra sigue. El viento dice que la pelea solo se intensifica, nadie ganaba ni perdía, solo vidas se perdían y a ningún bando le importaba. El mundo aquí abajo era inmenso, mucho más que cualquier isla, y ellos se renegaron de él, como si las islas fueran castillos y este fuese el pueblo aparte. Existe un lago tan grande, lleno de islas suspendidas en ella. Mucho más grande que la gran mancha, lo llaman “el alma de Astoria”, por su gran azul, casi infinito, claro y profundo. Hace 3 meses me dieron un barco. Lo bauticé, lo llamé Whiskey Wolf, un nombre extraño para un navío, sí, pero era en honor a Stiles. Ha sido mucho. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces… el tiempo aquí, no sé si funciona igual. Sin embargo, muchos intentan medirlo. Les dicen cronomagos, aunque solo son muy inteligentes… creo que su pasión los llevará a honrar el título tarde o temprano.  
He estado en muchas camas. Ha de ser mi cuerpo, pero no todo, sin duda. El brazo es extraño, todos lo dicen. Pueden notarlo, cuando me altero, como se carga como una batería. Mi magia me ha hecho sobresalir de formas buenas y malas. Hay muchos que aún no confían en mi, pero también, en ese grupo, he compartido cama. Hombres, mujeres, he perdido la cuenta, pero dejé de hacerlo aquella última vez, en una hermosa luna de cuarto menguante, cuando la mujer que amo me hizo suyo. Creí que nunca confiaría en alguien así, para conocer mis secretos, mis demonios… pero… ella era… era como si pudiera desnudarme con la mirada, y me hacía sentir vulnerable sin temer al daño. Han sido dos años desde esa noche, y Lydia, nuestra pequeña, tenía alrededor de un año. No lo sé, no conozco las fechas. Tiene mi pelo negro, pero el verde de su madre, Belladona. La llamo Bella, pero en el campo, le conocen como Nightshade. Puedo verla, cuando caza, con tanta gracia, me siento en otro lugar. Su pasión, su esfuerzo, su ira, su todo me encanta. Me atrapa, me captura como otra presa más. Es una gran guerrera, tan grande como lo es siendo madre. Es difícil ser padre primerizo. Tuve mis dudas, pero ella siempre estuvo, siendo mi roca. Sabía a lo que le temía, a que fuera como yo, a que le trataran de convertir en un arma. Pero le prometimos el día que nació que ella sería feliz.  
Soy un Corsario, y poseo mi propio barco, mi propia tripulación. No somos animales, solo vamos a islas y tomamos lo que necesitamos. Volvemos a plantar, claro. Las plantas crecen rápido, tan hermosamente nutridas por la vida y la magia. Es un efecto único. Mi barco… pertenecía a Tiberias. Su padre consideró que fuese un regalo que me había ganado, ya que había sido el ejemplar en la rebelión. Más rápido, más inteligente… pero todo esto en raíces de venganza, que me llevaron a dedicarme tanto a derrumbar a los que me derrumbaron, que perdí noción del tiempo por un rato. Nada de eso realmente me importa. Solo reclamar lo que es mío, con chispas, centellas, colmillos, garras, aullidos, lo que sea. Pero sería mío. Por derecho, yo tomaría el puesto como líder de los clanes, y seguiría la dinastía. Esto comenzaba mañana.


	9. Diario de Thomas: Esperanza y Rencor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas habla de como ha sido ser un líder, traer la paz, y sus verdaderas motivaciones detrás.

Oficialmente soy el líder de nuevo. Han sido 7 largos meses de conflicto, pero, por fin, hemos podido ser victoriosos. Pero el precio de la guerra es alto. La libertad costó vidas, costó fauna, flora… este no es un periodo de batalla. Es un periodo de recuperación. Mi hija vivirá en un ambiente digno de ella. Alto, en el cielo, o abajo, en la tierra. Los chamanes colaboran, así sea de mala gana, en recuperar lo perdido, porque hasta ellos saben que los espíritus no estarán felices con todo esto. Y los lobos saben que deben dar ejemplo. Este es el momento donde dejan de guerrear, y se crean lazos. Fraternidad, amistado… esto es el progreso que necesitaba. Esperanza, un futuro… para todos. No puedo irme ahora, incluso si supiera como. Mi gente me necesita y yo los necesito a ellos. Maximus está encarcelado. Los Lycaon se aseguraron de que no saliera. Lo guardan 24/7. A veces, iba a visitarlo. Le preguntaba “¿Por qué?” “¿Por qué llevarme con los lobos?” “¿Por qué no matarme como él tanto quería?” Un día, me dijo: “Por tu madre. Quería que sufrieras tan lento como ella sufrió. Quería que te molieran a golpes, día y noche. Quería que fuera en una tierra extranjera, lejos de todos los que te aman y amas. Quería que supieras la soledad que ella sintió antes de morir. Todo por tu culpa. ¡Debiste ser tú, no ella!”  
Dejé de visitarlo hace un tiempo ya. No solo me quitó el animo de hacerlo. En batalla, cortó mi ojo derecho. Uso un parche desde entonces; perdí el ojo. Dondarrion es mi consejero. Lo primero que hice, por respeto a su gente, a mi amada, y a todos, fue darle tierras a los lobos. Tierras fértiles, donde pudieran cultivar y recoger y comercializar con los chamanes. Los chamanes conocían poco del negocio del dinero. Ser introducidos a él ha sido un trabajo arduo, pero, se está avanzando. Mi magia de rayo ayuda a los intelectuales lobos a avanzar en tecnología mágica. Hemos comenzado varios proyectos. Juntos, podremos progresar, y dar pelea al ejercito de Alexander… podré matar a Andrew y vengarme. Al final, ese es mi objetivo. Al final, sigo siendo el mismo de antes. Ritual de purificación o no. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.  
Lo peor es… que no sé si realmente lo odio. Lo que tenía con él. Era extraño… era como si estuviera flotando. Como si el mundo dejara de existir y fuésemos solo los dos en el mundo. Nadie más importaba. Nada más importaba. Era más profundo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido hasta entonces. Lo sentía bajo mi piel, me recorría, me conocía, cada parte de mi. Mis demonios, mis ángeles, mis cicatrices, y las pequeñas partes libres de tal castigo. Me hizo tener hambre, desear algo que nunca había conocido. Con su lujuria… él me limpiaba, y me hacía sentir tan puro otra vez. Su pasión, caliente, abrasadora, dominante, y que tanta seguridad me daba, consumía mi cordura hasta que solo quedaba la voluntad de la sangre, sangre que hervía cuando estaba con él. Momentos donde éramos uno. Cuerpo y alma, entendiéndose, comunicándose de una manera que no queríamos entender. Era real para mi. Cada segundo de ello… supongo que aún estoy aceptando la idea de que todo fue una mentira. Pero no puedo permitirme que amoríos pasados afecten mi presente y todo lo que he construido; debo olvidarlo. Él es el enemigo.


	10. Diario de Thomas: Voluntad Perdida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas debe lídiar con como las cosas vuelven al medio. No siempre buenas, no siempre malas. Pero debe haber un balance universal, y todas estas victorias... tenían un precio.

[Esto ocurre 2 años y 6 meses después de la última nota en el diario]  
Hoy me siento vacío después de tanto tiempo. Pero ya me había sentido vacío, solo no me daba cuenta de qué tanto. La mujer qué amo y la hija que tuvimos… idas. Los lobos y los chamanes están de acuerdo en una cosa: polen de Campanilla de la Muerte. Mortal para cualquiera que la respire. Pero… necesitaría un contacto prolongado con ella, ¿verdad? Esto no tenía sentido. Era imposible. No… no sé qué pensar mientras escribo esto. ¿Debería escribir todo lo que no dije y esperar a que lo lea? ¿Debería ahogar mis penas en tinta y papel? ¿Orar por sus almas? ¿Rabiar y gritar hasta que pierda la voz? No lo sé. No sé nada… solo… quiero que alguien pague por lo que se les ha hecho. Desearía poder encontrar a esa persona, y poder decirle… y hacerle todo. Cosas que me harían cuestionarme a mi mismo si realmente sigo siendo humano. Pero no me importaría. Solo quiero… que alguien responda por esto. El funeral será en un par de horas, y no siento tener la fuerza para poder pararme frente a todo mi pueblo… a punto de romperme, parecer débil no es una opción. Parecer débil es perder la influencia, el respeto. No sé realmente cuánto han curado las cicatrices de siglos de conflicto en solo dos años. No mucho, probablemente. Esperemos que sea suficiente para soportar esta fisura en su líder y unificador. Dios… ojalá que Danielle estuviera aquí; ella sabría qué hacer. ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Seis años? Aún no olvido sus rostros. ¿Cómo se verán ahora? ¿Se habrían librado ya de todo ese drama? La nostalgia y la perdida no me están haciendo bien. Quizá debería dejar de escribir.  
La ceremonia fue bien. Mentí mucho, y quizá se dieron cuenta de una que otra de ellas, pero no importa ya. Terminó, y puedo comenzar a llorar ahora mismo, mientras escribo esto y mi pecho es presionado por una fuerza invisible. No sé si intenta entrar en mi y llenar el vacío, o forzar su camino hacia mi corazón, roto y podrido, y arrancarlo de mi en un tirón feroz, y me deje con otro hueco en mi pecho. ¿Realmente hice mal, al buscar hacer bien? ¿Cómo es esto justo para mi? Trabajé, peleé, me gané mis cicatrices por ello, mis ojeras por ello, mi voluntad y mi espíritu se quebraron por ello. Y heme aquí otra vez, al final del camino, con lo mismo con lo que empecé. Una absoluta nada. Una mierda. Hay tanto en mi ahora mismo. Siento que me rompo a pedazos. La esperanza de mi gente, mi propia esperanza, mis emociones, mis ambiciones. Desearía que estuvieran aquí para darme palabras de aliento, pero solo puedo esperar que estén bien. A menos…


	11. Cueva de Lobos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas debe aguantarcon convivir con sus enemigos, a la vez, su familia, y su nueva vida como un esclavo, y se da cuenta que no todo es lo que parece. ¿Habría estado peleando por la causa equivocada?

Llevaba el diario al Templo de la Eternidad. Así llamó al templo donde Lydia era venerada como “La chica besada por el fuego”. Le habían dado propiedades de belleza, inteligencia, poder. Cosas eternas. Al parecer, había un altar ahí; no era obra suya. Seguramente el propio Maximus lo habría hecho, listo para invadir lo que consideraba sagrado, no porque fuera para los espíritus, sino porque era para mis amigos. En el altar, líneas y líneas de runas en una clase de ciclo se encerraban alrededor de él.  
Había construido, gracias a los avances de los lobos y los chamanes, un dispositivo para poder simular una apertura de la grieta. Pequeña; imposible que una persona pasara. Solo funcionaría con objetos pequeños, por fracciones de segundo. Conocía cada milímetro de ella, pues había hecho que le explicasen como funcionaba todo varias veces. No había introducción necesaria. Necesitaba usarlo aquí, tenía fe en que funcionaría. Comenzó a canalizar energía en en altar, y las runas comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo. Estaban cargadas. A juzgar por las runas, la afinidad que poseían les daría más energía que la que debería, como decir las palabras correctas.  
Colocó el dispositivo, que tenía la forma de un espejo pequeño, pero de la longitud de la punta de su dedo a menos de la mitad de su brazo. Era angosto. De ancho, el diario no enteraría, de largo, podría hacerlo. Algo así como un lector de cd’s. Solo que en vez de ser un lector, era un pequeño portal inter dimensional. Y en vez de cd’s… era un diario.  
Cuando el dispositivo se encendió por obra suya, comenzó a absorber la energía canalizada en las runas. Era más que suficiente. El portal se abrió con una luz cegadora, que iluminaba a la puerta de la casa del lago. La nostalgia le dio en el pecho como una bala. Rápida, fría y sin manera de protegerse. Deslizó el diario por la pequeña abertura, y luego de hacerlo, explotó de repente. La explosión no produjo mucho humo, pero lo tenía desconcertado. Habían tardado 5 años en hacerlo. ¿Cómo…?

—Creía que había aceptado que no volverías a ese lugar. —La voz tan familiar, pero que no había escuchado en años, le puso los pelos de punta al pelinegro. Apretó los puños, que se llenaron de energía, pero antes de si quiera girar, se habían apagado, y no podía respirar, o moverse—. Tranquilo, hermano. A padre le gustará tener a su pequeño Percy de vuelta… solo relájate.   
Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Andrew lo había superado, de nuevo. Sus ojos inevitablemente se cerraron, y solo pudieron abrirse cuando menos quería. Ahí estaba él, de rodillas en un salón de trono. Lo sabía por algo obvio, había un trono, con su padre, Alexander, en él.  
—Perseus. Mi hijo. Creí que nunca te vería de nuevo. —Tenía barba de un par de días y el pelo negro ondulado hacia un lado. Una armadura que tenía rasgos del traje tradicional de líder chamanáico con escrituras oscuras. Y aquel bastón de madera, que tanto le jodía—. Bienvenido a casa.  
Y entonces dio la vuelta, y observó: Estaba en las montañas, muy lejos de las islas, y ciertamente, sin capacidad para regresar. La puerta abierta para el salón del trono hacía ver que el castillo mismo estaba en una cima, y toda la ciudad ahí abajo. Se vestían similares a los Lycaon, con su ropa un poco más avanzada, y ya siendo similar a la de sus amigos. “Más avanzados”. Pensó.  
—Aquiles, hiciste bien.  
—Gracias, padre.  
—Ahora… eres mi hijo. —Se levantó de aquel trono y un aire frío le recorrió el cuerpo entero—. No deseo matarte. Pero has sido un mal hijo. Corres de mi, después de años. Planeas ir contra mi voluntad, huyes y no vuelves, para crear una rebelión ante mi y quienes pretendo gobernar. Imperdonable. —Hizo que el bastón girara y cayera con precisión en el pecho de Thomas.  
Comenzó a sentir calor y frío de volcán y de tundra, un hormigueo violento y un dolor que le hacía desear estar muerto. Era como si le estuvieran absorbiendo el alma, pero había decidido dejarle aún un poco de ella, pues la retiró. Andrew o Aquiles, cual fuese su nombre, se veía… preocupado. Thomas, de nuevo, perdió el conocimiento.  
—Llévalo a su celda. Tenemos mucho que hacer para mañana.  
Aquiles asintió, y le levantó con el viento para llevarlo a su celda. En el camino, Thomas reaccionó y demandó que le dejara en el suelo. Aquiles, a pesar de su inquebrantable lealtad, lo dejó caer.  
—¿Qué me hizo?  
—Tomó tus poderes excepto esos que no puede quitarte. Tu rayo. —Explicaba Aquiles mientras que ahora, bajaban por una empinada escalera sin pasamanos. Era antigua y hecha de piedra—. Harás lo que padre haga ahora.  
—Él no es mi padre.  
—Pero tu eres mi hermano.  
—Tú sabes que no, sabes lo que somos.  
—Y aún así, sigues siendo mi hermano. —Ese espacio, donde podría poner “amantes” o “enemigos”, bueno, la palabra daba igual—. No puedes detener a la sangre de fluir.  
—No deberías retarme. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Y mejor dicho, ¿por qué me estás tratando así?  
Aquiles se mantuvo en silencio. Thomas o Perseo, lo acorralaron contra la pared. Para su sorpresa, no se resistió.  
—Porque lo siento. —Esa fue su respuesta. Aunque carecía de emoción, hacía las veces de una clase de mecanismo de recuerdo para Perseo, quien ahora, solo podía recordar las únicas sensaciones que tenía con él. Como un soulmate. Destinados.  
Perseo le golpeó con el brazo prostético, el derecho. El sonido metálico resonó para reflejar la fuerza con la que lo hizo. Incluso sin poderes, era fuerte. Aquiles tuvo que necesitar un momento para recuperarse de ello y saborear la sangre en su boca antes de gruñir.  
—No lo lamentas. Extrañas como te hacía sentir. No me extrañabas a mi. No extrañas a mi persona, no lamentas abandonarme. Solo lamentas abandonar qué te hacía. Ahora solo llévame a mi maldita celda; no soporto verte.   
Aquiles se vio ofendido por ello, pero no replicó. Solo hizo lo que Thomas quería y le dejó entrar en la celda para antes encerrarlo. Los barrotes tenían inscritos en pequeño las runas necesarias para reforzar estos y evitar un escape.  
—Me necesitarás si quieres sobrevivir a padre. Por favor, Percy.  
—Mi nombre no es Percy, ni Perseus. Es Thomas. Thomas Reyne.  
—Tu nombre es Perseus Reyne, el destructor. Padre te puso ese nombre, solo para él y para mi y para ti. Nadie más.  
Thomas no tomó eso muy bien. Atacó los barrotes con rayo, pero estos devolvieron la descarga directo a él, y no enviaron a la pared. Aquiles frunció el ceño; estaba con el cerebro tan lavado como todos los demás.  
—Avísame cuando quieras dejar de ser un rebelde.  
Así, Aquiles lo abandonaba en su cólera irrefrenable, para estar solo otra vez.


	12. Amor en tiempos de cólera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio del desastre, las emociones de Thomas se ven en conflicto. ¿Quién podrá más? ¿Sus principios o sus emociones?

[Entre el secuestro de Thomas y la llegada a las Tierras Salvajes –porque ese nombre le he puesto-, pasa un mes y los siguientes eventos ocurrirán en los 5 meses restantes para que se cumplan los 8 años.]  
Ahora era un esclavo, de nuevo, pero esto era peor. Estaba obligado a minar, a cargar reactores con energía para mantener la ciudad industrialmente mágica funcionando. Eran horas sin fin, y veía como también otros chamanes y lobos secuestrados, quien sabe desde cuando, hacían las mismas veces que él: Baterías, mano de obra. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán ahí? Por gusto, eran azotados por los rebeldes. Ambos chamanes y lobos, pero no solo eso sino también vampiros.  
Usaban látigos contra ellos. A veces, incluían una clase de hoja metálica al final, donde dejaban la sangre manar para alimentarse mientras su condición sobrenatural les permitía seguir con su trabajo, pero el dolor no era evitable. Él, por su parte, no había sido flagelado nunca. Se preguntaba por qué… oh, sí. Aquiles. Era siempre quien lo vigilaba. E intentaba entablar conversación, pero lo ignoraba. En las noches, guardaba la celda aunque supiera que no iba a escapar a ningún lado pronto. A Perseus le daba tirria.  
Un día, mientras trabajaba en las minas, expulsando más y más cristal de maná, tan agotado de apenas recuperar su energía y el sueño en las noches, colapsó. Ya podía sentir el látigo silbando en el viento, pero no parecía haberlo golpeado a él cuando el “¡zas!” resonó. Todos se volvieron a mirar: Era Aquiles, habiendo azotado a un vampiro, aquel que quiso golpearle.  
—¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! —El gran bastón era de más o menos la misma altura de Alexander y tenía una redondeada gran punta con la que golpeó el rostro del asesino con gran fuerza. Tanto fue, que lo lanzó volando varios metros hacia atrás, mientras Thomas solo escuchaba. Solo podía hacer eso—. ¡Otro acto más de insolencia, e irás junto a él, a las minas! —Sentenció en un Ultimatum cuya voz resonó por el amplio salón del trono. Estaba chispeando morado. Era bueno saber que incluso su aura era diferente; sus rayos eran azules.  
Aquiles no dijo nada; aceptó su castigo y se levantó del suelo. La boca le sangraba y le había roto la mandíbula, que le colgaba como una calavera de juguete.  
—Ve a qué te arreglen el rostro, bastardo. Deberías recordar qué es lo que eres. Y tú, querido Percy, espero que estés aprendiendo tu lección en la mina. —Murmuró el gran Rey de las Tierras Salvajes.   
—Solo aprendo a aprovechar ir a los lugares donde tú nunca irías.  
Ese comentario pareció soltar su cólera aún más, pues al apuntar su bastón hacia el chico, una onda poderosa de energía lo lanzó volando hasta el otro lado del salón.  
Ahora, Aquiles llevaba a Thomas a la enfermería, donde, con magia, la mandíbula del chico era arreglada y a Perseus le daban suplementos para recuperarse más rápido. En un santiamén, estaba como nuevo.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Perseus preguntaba, mientras seguía el camino de Aquiles. No era hacia las minas de nuevo; mucho menos a las celdas, ¿a dónde le llevaba?  
—Sabes porque.  
—No, no lo sé. Por lo que sé, no somos amigos, no somos familia. No somos nada. Solo naciste siendo un traidor y…  
—¿¡Acaso puedes escucharte a ti mismo?! —Exclamó de repente. Hizo que Thomas parara de hablar. No entendía eso—. ¡Yo no te hice esto! ¡Estoy tratando de salvarte! ¿¡No lo entiendes, Percy?! ¡No soy tú enemigo! ¡Ellos sí! ¡Mírate! ¡Este no eres tú!  
—Yo no… no entiendo lo que dices… —Se veía hasta apenado, de cierta manera. No de su comportamiento, sino de quien era. Era cierto, Maximus lo condenó; no Aquiles. Fue injusto. Solo lo consideró justo porque se culpaba por su muerte.  
—Están en tu cabeza, Percy, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Eso es lo que quieren! ¡Destruyeron a la persona que amaba y…! …Y mírate ahora. Agresivo, como un perro rabioso y hambriento. Listo para apuntar el dedo a la oscuridad y disparar, esperando a que mate a tus demonios. Pero el único demonio aquí es quien te hace apuntar, Percy.  
—Iré a mi celda. —Perseus se veía cansado de tantas patrañas. Simplemente quería irse. Dio media vuelta, pero Aquiles le tomó del hombro y lo hizo volverse—.  
—¿¡Te mirarías por un momento?! ¿¡Por favor!?  
—Mi. Celda. —Repitió. Esta vez con más fuerza. La impotencia le dolía a Aquiles. Tanto así que lo soltó con un empujón y no dijo nada más—.  
Logró hacer su camino hacia las celdas sin que le tocasen. Al parecer, se había vuelto una clase de celebridad por el show en las minas más temprano el día de hoy. Pero igual le dio. Un guardia lo encerró y le dio un buen golpe para entrar.

Dos meses después, algo increíble ocurrió: Un motín, del que él no era parte. Ocurrió en el sector de los reactores. Sobrecargaron a su voluntad un reactor, y una reacción en cadena tomó gran parte de la ciudad. Él aprovechó, y decidió correr al esconderse entre calles pequeñas y secundarias y así llegó a los limites de la ciudad: Un profundo bosque, en donde el frío calaba hasta los huesos, incluso en pleno día; seguramente la ciudad tendría su clima propio… magia.  
—¿Vas a algún lado? —Aquiles llamó, colgando hacia abajo desde un árbol, justo como lo conoció.  
—Lejos de ti. —Replicó con amargura, antes de que Aquiles saltara del árbol y detuviera su camino.  
—¿Cuándo aceptarás que necesitas mi ayuda? Porque estoy muy seguro… de que yo necesito la tuya.  
Perseus lo miró incrédulo y luego frunció el ceño.  
—Yo no te necesito y tú no me necesitas. Saldré de esto, y tú no vas a detenerme. Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas. —Y caminando por su lado, siguió.  
—No lo tengo todo, ¿okay? No tengo nada. —Se volvió a posar frente a Thomas, quien gruñía, molesto—. Y no voy a permitir que por mis acciones, te pierda. Así qué… si quieres ir, tendrás que pasar sobre mi.  
—Con gusto.  
Pelearon por un largo rato. Ni siquiera las explosiones que ocurrían colina arriba en la gran ciudad cuyo nombre no conocía podían detener el intercambio de puños, patadas y llaves. Ni siquiera la helada y fuerte lluvia los detenía. El cielo estaba tan oscuro como en la noche, todo por las espesas nubes. Había sangre, moretones, cortes, pelo despeinado y ropa arrugada y manchada. Pero solo se detuvo todo cuando ambos cedieron, casi tambaleando, apenas respirando. Tomaron asiento en los lados opuestos de un árbol. Hubo silencio, por unos minutos… hasta que Thomas dijo:  
—Te amo, Andrew. —Y aunque ese no era su verdadero nombre, le conoció con aquel—. Te quiero tanto. Y estoy tan atrapado en esto… ideologías… causas… que he perdido mi propio norte. Las cosas que quiero, la gente que quiero… —Y era cierto. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que pensó en Stiles, en Danielle, en Lydia o en Zero. Se sentía como alguien completamente diferente, y solo Andrew había tenido fe en que podría devolverlo—. Y me doy cuenta que en más de seis años… amarte ha sido la única meta que nunca ha cambiado. Te perdono… todo.  
En un momento, Aquiles estaba sentado a un lado de su hermano mayor, apoyado en el hombro de este, mientras observaban la lluvia bajo el árbol. Se daban calor en el despiadado frío, que solo era un preludio de lo que se avecinaba. Tenían que escapar. Y si querían hacerlo, iban a necesitar algo grande. Algo eléctrico.


	13. Paraíso lejos del cielo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew y Thomas se las arreglan para escapar y liberar a los esclavos de la industrialmente mágica ciudad en las Tierras Salvajes. ¿Qué descubrirán, cuando estén a punto de abandonar este mundo?

Varios meses de planeación finalmente llegaron a su final en la ejecución de este plan. No solo requerían de mucha suerte, sino de mucha astucia y sin embargo, todas las posibilidades seguían en su contra. Pero debía ser en ese momento, ese día, o no volvería otro así. Era el Solsticio de verano en Astoria. El día más largo, pero aquí era más especial. La magia en el ambiente abundaba de tal forma que los reactores que empujaban toda la ciudad funcionaban a máxima potencia. Los esclavos trabajaban el doble y los azotaban el triple. Y Alexander Reyne se veía forzado a reunirse con sus iguales espírituales: Los Espíritus. Dado, él era un ser con forma tangible y era un espíritu intangible a la vez, sus responsabilidades lo empujaban, ya que era forzado a irse. Este era el momento. Nadie debía saber que no estaba, o el caos en ese momento causaría estragos. Pero Andrew sí. Y con el conocimiento compartido sobre donde podrían abrir un portal y como, prácticamente solo faltaba ponerlo en marcha.  
Sí, el dispositivo creado por los lobos estaba destruido, pero existía un hechizo para eso. Un hechizo hecho para abrir la grieta entre mundos y poder conectar con la tierra. A pesar de los intentos de Andrew de convencer a Thomas de las Tierras del Este, Thomas prefería la tierra, con sus amigos y su pasado. Andrew decidió, no solo por Thomas sino llevado por la curiosidad que Thomas le había dado por sus relatos sobre las metrópolis gigantes, teléfonos celulares y el arte de los churros.  
Andrew debía supervisar que la ausencia de su progenitor fuese perfecta… perfecta para esto. Dejó a los guardias fuera de combate al usar un gas venenoso en el aire y esparcirlo lejos de él. Luego, fue el turno de Thomas, que con un rayo, destrozó el techo del salón del trono. Esa fue la señal. Los chamanes se liberaron de sus esclavos al poder tener mucho más poder ese día de lo normal. Pronto, la ciudad se convertía en un campo de batalla. Chamanes contra Chamanes, lobos contra vampiros. Pero algunos se mantuvieron fieles al plan, y comenzaron a conectar las runas que tanto Perseo como Aquiles tenían en su cuello: Runas de enlace. Claro, requerían dos partes para poder enlazarlos, y muy fuertes, para la distancia que iban a recorrer.  
Perseo apareció en el salón del trono, abriendo las puertas de par en par, sangrando, aún, pero sobreviviría. Sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre pero era suficiente. Besó a su novio antes de poder comenzar su huida juntos. Tomaron pasadizos secretos que solo Andrew conocía. Ni siquiera su padre estaba al tanto de las alteraciones que su hijo hizo en la ciudad. Escaparon al bosque, y siguieron corriendo, hasta un acantilado, donde, a pesar de las insistencias, Thomas no saltó.  
Eso, hasta que Andrew lo lanzó con el viento hacia la nada, y terminó cayendo en un río. Recordaba este río; estaba al oeste del pueblo central. Estaban cerca, pero algo no estaba bien. Ambos lo sabían. Cuando llegaron a ella, el lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma. Hacía frío, y nunca había hecho frío. Las estatuas estaban derrumbadas, los arboles se pudrían… ¿Por qué le importaba esto? Daría la vuelta y no volvería nunca. Al entrar al templo de Lydia, un fuerte olor a pudredumbre le llegó. Pero todo lo que encontró fueron cuerpos, o mejor dicho, esqueletos. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? No, no podía pensar en ellos. Eran el enemigo. Aquí no habían aliados.  
Al llegar al altar, abrimos las runas, y la energía comenzó a fluir a nosotros. Era una cantidad increíble. Nuestros cuerpos se dañaban de solo acumularla. Los huesos se rompían, nuestras narices sangraban junto con nuestros oídos y nuestros ojos. No tardó en llenarse, y así, pudimos conjurar el hechizo. Del otro lado de la habitación, se abría una grieta, directamente a un bosque, en un lugar desconocido. El hechizo sí había gastado toda la magia acumulada, e incluso más, porque ahora, estaban exhaustos. Fue el primero en acercarse, pero algo lo llamó.  
“Papá”. Volvió su mirada. Era la voz de su hija, llamándolo. No, no… tenía qué…  
Estaba en transe, hipnotizado. Comenzaba a abandonar el circulo, y la grieta se desestabilizaba. Andrew no lo permitiría. Usó el viento para lanzarlo hacia el otro lado del portal, donde estaba al tierra. Era de noche, y quién sabía qué había ocurrido sin él. Aún en Astoria, el portal estaba a momentos de cerrarse, y Andrew de saltar. Pero miró hacia atrás y encontró unos ojos rojos enormes, que se acercaban en la oscuridad casi como un tren a todo vapor, sus rugidos eran inhumanos, grotescos, guturales. Saltó, justo en el último momento, pero el sonido de su rugido sería aquel que atormentaría su pensamiento por años.  
Algo había ocurrido, pero eso no les importaba. Eran libres. Por ahora y para siempre.


End file.
